The Cowboy and the Prince
by Sodenotsuyu
Summary: Ichigo, a prince, is thrown completely out of his element when he was kidnapped by Cowboys from a different country to collect a hefty bounty. When an incident occurs Ichigo is left on a horse bleeding out and having a vague memory of seeing a shape and an incredible shade of blue. AU/Boy&Boy/Yaoi/Rated T for now


"No more of this Ichigo do you understand me?" I leaned against the door of the carriage just watching people with an idle mind.

"Yes father, I understand." People looked up to the carriage with respect and curiosity. Their poor eyes landed on me and softened. Why couldn't I do 'more' of what I had been doing? I didn't see the harm in helping people with their chores. I didn't see a problem in helping cutting wood or any labor really. What was wrong with it? I can tell you, or my father can. He always says it anyway.

"This is not a prince's job. A prince should not be doing this. Understand me?" My father and I had this argument a million times, I'm sure of it, who knows maybe even more.

"Isn't it the royals job to help the people? I was helping them. What is so bad about it?" And here it begins. The most repeated argument of the century. I swear I'm seeing people lip it now when they think I'm not looking.

"It's fine to help people Ichigo just do it the way I taught you!"

"Signing papers and overlooking things isn't doing anything."

"A prince should not be out doing servants labor. They are paid to do that-"

"No they're not. It's their day to day life. They don't get paid for any of that. A prince shouldn't do this and a prince shouldn't do that. Why don't you preach to someone who listens because I most certainly will not! I want to help the people and if that means actually getting on my knees and doing something then by all means I'm going to do it!"

"It's not your life and it wasn't what you were raised into. You are a warrior! A prince! If you go out there again I swear Ichigo you'll be imprisoned in your room for the rest of the week." You can imagine I am in my room quite a bit. I really am, but I sneak out a lot.

I don't see the problem with helping people take care of their livestock. I don't see the problem in helping people with their fields of wheat, hay, rice, cotton, and so forth. I don't see the problem with helping people repair things. I don't see the problem with helping people with their gardens. I don't see the problem with helping overwhelmed parents take care of their children. I don't see the damn problem with training them with swords either. Someone tell me what the real problem is! I certainly don't see disrespect in disobeying my father's orders to help citizens as a grand problem that would lead to the destruction of Japan. Does anyone else see what I'm getting at? Or am I really just being ignorant?

"Yes father." Said in a deep monotone tune just staring out the window. There were no more commoners in sight now as we entered the 'royal' land of all that is good and safe.

"I'm serious Ichigo. Something could happen to you. You're in the middle of a town- anything could happen. You're the prince."

"And let me guess something is just bound to happen?" Asked with a sharp tune. The horses came to a stop and I didn't wait for the horseman to open the door. I just threw it open and leapt out with a hand on my sword out of habit. My long orange tresses floated behind me to the rapid movements. Orange hair, I was known for that. Probably because everyone else I've seen in Japan either had dark brown hair or black. Mainly just black hair. My sister Yuzu though has this ash brown kind of hair color. But that's as much as it varies.

Anyway about something being bound to happen…

Turns out, yes, it is.

"Mh…" Groaned the back of my head was throbbing like crazy. What had happened? Well one minute I was in my room going to dinner. And the next minute I was being hit over the head with a steel rod by a guard. I was taken by surprise, could you blame me? I mean it was a samurai that I had thought was my personal guard, been my personal guard since I found him five years ago. I had trust and I was relaxed. So where did my guard go? Was he alright? Did whoever did this to me kill him? Grunting more and pulling myself into a sitting up position. From what I'm hearing: creaking, sloshing, and feet above. I'm guessing I'm on some sort of ship.

"Whoo doggy! We did good!" Heard not too far away. With the entire ruckus I couldn't hear them, I guess, coming.

"Hey Steve, do ya think we can become afly at this kinda stuff? I mean we had a hog-killin' time doing it."

"This is a one-time thing. You were hidin' in the corner for most of the time. So no you yellow-bellied yack! Don't you wall at me!" Am I the only one confused with the American cowboy slang here? Don't wall him? Yellow-bellied yack? Afly? Hog-killin' time? What! I knew English. Father made me learn it so treaties would go smoother in the future with America and England. Mainly just America though since it's so big. But I wasn't used to the slang at all. I was confused. I was kidnapped and confused. I supposed I should be afraid but this is just an odd twist on my naturally dull prince life. I wonder how my father is reacting to this.

"Aww hey prince, don't be so dumpish." What? What does dumpish mean? Confused? Because that's what I am right now! I supposed I should be a bit scared and sad but I wasn't. My hands were tied behind my back, my feet are tied together, and there is a bandanna over my eyes keeping me from seeing. Tilting my head to the side confused.

"Yeah, we ain't gonna hurt ya. We just wanna get money- yer- he's what?"

"Shut up ya yack!"

"Ow!"

"He's a hostage. Don't take real brains to figure that one out Pete." I worked my jaw finding it was a bit sore. I had been thrown around a lot I guess during the time I was unconscious.

"I do not understand…your American slang." Tried hard remembering those lessons. I think I got it right? Well I guess I'll find out.

"What in tarnation! Hey Steve did ya hear, the prince speak English! That's one heavy accent though! Ow! Why ya always hittin' me?"

"I ain't deef! I heard 'em too. Don't be such a coot and I won't keep hittin' ya." Hearing footsteps come closer and then the ding only metal bars could make. I could hear the sliding motion I knew so wall as a hand sliding down a metal object. Most likely being the cell bars. So I was in a cell, that's new. I shifted to sitting on my knees, which was more comfortable for me.

"Well this sure is a surprise. It'll be good ta know we can have someone translate." I was still worried about my guard though. None of this really matters to me at the current time.

"Did you kill my guard?"

"Oh that big ol' stubborn closed-fisted cross-patcher? Yeah he's dead as a doornail. Ow what was that one for Steve?"

"Pete ya ninny!" What, they managed to kill…they killed Kenpachi? He was the best swordsman I had ever met. I first met him on the street chopping wood with his sword. Which was weird I'll admit, but we had a somewhat good relationship right off the bat. We fought at first and I beat him, barely by hand, and he offered to teach me the way of the sword. He was my trainer, my guard, my friend, and they just killed him? Anger…anger boiled deeply.

"It may not be now, but I'll kill you both. I swear it."

"Ha ha yer in a cell and tied up. Yer ain' gettin' anywhere." In three swift movements I was up on my feet, jumped over the ropes tied on my wrists when bringing my hands forward and forward knew where the "Steve" person is by the bars. I had cloth beneath my fingertips and held onto it tightly yanking it forward earning a grunt. I pressed my brow against my shoulder and pushed hard while lifting up my head effectively pulling down the bandanna. I glared at two pairs of wide brown eyes.

"I will kill you first." I yanked harder making Steve hit his head harshly against the steal bars. Pete, I think his name is, came over quickly shuffling over his feet and grabbed Steve's arm.

"Oie, Steve I got cha!" Steve was yanked from my not so great hold with near ease. "Whoo! That prince is one curly wolf! Yer nose is bleeding. Com'on we'll get cha cleaned up." I glared at them as they left. I sat back down on my knees working on the binds on my wrists. It seems I'll be left alone for a little while. After a good hour or two I was free from my tightly knitted binds and testing out the bars of the cellar. They were sturdy and meant to last. Well they were going to take me out of this ship sooner or later. I might as well save my energy.

I wasn't sure how long later but someone came down. I watched the shadow approaching in the very low light not being able to tell whom it was. Suddenly light a lit in the room. A woman stood there looking nervous while holding a lantern in one hand and a plate in the other that was covered with a pale pink cloth. She saw me and stepped back in surprise.

"Oh." She was looking down. I followed her gaze and landed on my feet then hands. She had noticed very quickly that I had gotten the binds off. I was relaxed and looked towards her.

"I have no quarrel against you. Please. I won't hurt you." She eased herself towards the cell and sat down the plate in front of it. If scowling weren't already my trademark look I'd be doing it to that motion of hers. She skittered off leaving me in the darkness once more. Did she understand me? It's hard to tell with all of their American slang. I maneuvered over to the bars and tentatively touched the wooden floor on the outside of the cell. Not there. After doing that a few more times I found the plate that held a piece of bread and a cup of water.

I stared into the darkness and huffed out a breath before taking a bite of the stiff bread. This whole situation was just an irritating mess. I will avenge Kenpachi's death. But other than that this is just really annoying. I have a huge temper, but my father would always beat me saying to keep it under control. I never did think I had control over it, but this proves I do…somewhat. Their language still confuses me.

A week I was in that ship. With a nervous…maid? I don't know. She brought me food once or twice a day. It varied from bread and water to some sort of porridge and water. I was happy I was in darkness most of the time when the porridge came. Because if I saw it, I don't think I would've eaten it. I could taste the lumps of meat, the thick graininess of grits, the stringy asparagus, bitter tomato's, spicy twang of hot sauce, squishy zucchini, sweet corn, and I think apples. Is that what someone called cowboy gumbo? Eck. I'd have to say it was one of the most disgusting things I've ever eaten. If you want it sweet, let it be sweet. If you want it bitter, let it be bitter. If you want it spicy, let it be spicy. Don't put everything together and think it'll be good. Any weaker bowel system and I would've been spending my days filling up a pot.

Where was I now? Right in a carriage cart hidden with everything they had. Luckily only on top of me was their blankets and bed rolls. I was tied up again but this time from my ankles to my knees and from my fingertips to my elbows. They intended me staying put I suppose. It was hard breathing where I was though under all of the weight of the blankets and rolls. I was also uncomfortable in the cowboy wear. I guess my kimono was too obvious for their liking. It's not like anyone can see me anyway under all of this shit! I huffed out an irritated breath and tried shifting to find the effort futile. All I could manage to do was turn onto my side. And even that was a pain in the rear.

Wait when had the carriage stopped? Listening now, I couldn't hear a thing. Well I heard muffles but I couldn't really tell what it was. All but confused till light went through the small area. I was on the far right of the carriage pressed against the wood. So when there was suddenly a hole an inch above my head with a whistle noise. I wasn't going to be thankful for the light. I twisted onto my side and moved my head where the blankets fell into the corner by the wood. Pain flooded my shoulder the next moment. I heard the whoas and curses from cowboys and murmurs of the prince.

There was suddenly something heavier on top of the blankets and such. The pain in my shoulder wasn't getting any better. Fuck being shot stung like hell! The load on me was lightening till I saw a cowboy I didn't have the pleasure of meeting yet was standing above me looking at me with this petrified look in his eyes. That petrified look turned to relief. The cowboy was only worried about his payday being alive. Pissed, I kicked up my feet and shoved them into the cowboy sending the cowboy sailing off of the carriage. The boots I wore felt strange.

"I take it the prince is okay, Travis?" Heard, sounded like Peter. A groan came from who I guess is Travis.

"Yeah, he's gotta slug in his shoulder though."

"You ninny's shot the prince! If he's dead none of us will get anythin'!" I as looking around in the carriage now that I was uncovered for anything sharp to start cutting up these ropes. I jumped a bit when gunshots were going off. And my father thinks I have a bad uncontrollable temper? Send him to America! Holy kami at least I don't pull out a gun have it go blazing at anyone it hits. I cringed when I moved my shoulder. It burned badly and sent pain throughout my entire arm and shoulder. Pushing through it I sat up and looked around more. The mounds of blankets were high so I didn't have to worry about the crazy cowboys for a bit.

Wait is that, it is! My katana! That'll definitely do the trick. I wiggled over to it trying not to make any verbal noise saying I'm in pain or I'm moving come stop me. I never had my katana in a sheath, good thing too. So the only thing that was covering the blade was a sheet. A sheet is an insult. It's much sharper than that. I leaned up against it and pressed my wrists to it starting an up and down motion. I ducked my head when I felt another whiz of a bullet passing me. I was ignoring the yelling words,

"If ya can't share then he's ours!"

"We'll kill you all!"

"The prince is ours!"

"We got him first!" that kind of banter that I didn't really care for hearing about. It took a few moments to get my hands and wrists free, but when I did the rest of the rope just kind of untangled rolling off. I took my sword and still half-lying in the carriage hearing guns and pointless arguments I was cutting the ropes around my legs. Pulling the rope off from my feet sneering at the clothes I wore. They were strange feeling and confining compared to my kimono. I smirked when succeeding to get off of the carriage without being noticed. I had unfinished business with a couple of the cowboys.

I walked around it peering around the corner. There were bodies all over the ground and bullets zipping everywhere. In the middle of this bullet chaos were two groups of cowboys ducking behind trees and coming out once in a brief moment to pop off a couple of their own bullets. Would one call this kind of gun fighting cowardly? I spotted the Pete? Man on the ground dead. My lip curled in displeasure. I looked around and found Steve reloading his gun behind one of many trees. He was the only one left on the left side I found. He looked panicked. Like he felt my stare, his gaze went up to me.

I wasn't a coward. I wasn't the kind of guy to use a gun and duck behind something immediately after. I had a vendetta to settle. And I wasn't going to let ravenous selfish idiots get in my way. I stepped out from behind the carriage almost getting shot three more times! Till…

"Stop that's the prince, I think, who else has a long sword like there 'ere?" I looked at the three out of ten left standing and pointed my sword to Steve in the brush.

"He's mine." I looked back at Steve. "Either you come to me or I come to you. Either way, I'm going to kill you." I stood unwavering when he turned his gun towards me.

"I ain' got no problem shootin' ya right now Prince. And I'm sure my bullet can make it to you before you could make it to me." The good thing about running from my father and guards all my life is, it made me really quick on my feet. I lowered my self a bit and twisted my katana in a ready position. I am glad I am ambidextrous since my right shoulder is shot the arm I usually use, I can just switch hands with no problems at all.

Steve cocked his newly loaded gun and I moved forward as fast as I could towards him. I heard his gun go off, but I was already a foot in front of him leaned down and sweeping my sword upwards making a clean slice at Steve's neck. Eyes were wide and that was it. My sword cut through the thick bark of the tree he had hidden behind as well coming through the other side. Steve's head tumbled to the ground rolling out from behind the tree into the small open area stopping half way to the other group of cowboys.

They all just stared at it for a long moment. I leaned over and grabbed the gun Steve's hand held loosely now. Staring at it, eyes returned to me. I cocked up a brow to the gun. It was weird. Sure Japan has guns just…I never really seen one. Hearing a painful moan I looked over to it. It must be my, somewhat, lucky day. Pete was alive…barely. The thought counted though. Now how did they do this? They pulled this curved metal thing on back and then they pointed and pulled the other curved metal thing and hope it hits? Well…okay. Pete had been in the middle of sitting up when I pulled back the first metal thing and then pointed it at him, and then pulled the second metal thing.

My arm jerked back a bit. I hissed a bit when the vibrations irritated my wound. I looked at my shoulder with disdain. That hurts! I can't even express how much so. Holding a low growl and looked back at Pete when I found he was looking my way but with a bullet between his eyes. Well what do you know; this whole gun-shooting thing is pretty easy.

"By gum…that was one hell'ava shot fer a first timer." One of the three left. "He just cleaved his head right off like a knife through butter." Staring at the three contemplating. Would they let me go? Would I have to kill them? I have nothing against them. I readied my katana and raised the gun pointing it at them and cocked the metal part back.

"Whoa, whoa hold yer horses there Prince. I ain' no dunderhead. I can spot a dabster when they come along. Frankly yer more like a hill of beans. So let's call it a day and high tail on outta here." What? I don't have horses. What the hell is dunderhead? Dabster, hill of beans, high tail, just what are they saying? I must have missed this in my English lessons. I understand out 'ta' here. So they want to leave? Then leave! Lowering the gun, whatever kind it is, and my katana. The man lowered his raised hands that I took as a white flag sign.

"Okay let's get on out of 'ere boys. It's what we get for meddling into somethin' like this." I watched them get on their horses and gather up the other horses that I was accompanied with. I don't care if I have to walk, I'll eventually find a ship to get back to Japan.

"Say Prince, ya better get yer arm cleaned up before you get led poisoning. If that happens you'll be-" The one that seems to be in charge of the group left looked my way and froze in words. I felt confusion coming on again. I turned around and was nose to nose with a, well, looking up I saw what it was. And it is a large pure white stallion with golden eyes.

"By the devils get on outta 'ere boys it's the bangtail shadow!" Again, what is this slang? Bangtail? Not that I cared at the moment for I was nose to nose with this horse that was standing at least 6'4 and it wasn't even on its hind legs. Oh wait now it is! I stepped back a bit as it rose up and let out a loud neighing noise that was awfully grainy sounding for a horse. It landed back where it was and snorted pressing forward till our noses were touching. I glared at the damned horse about at my peak for irritation. We just did this for a good minute and the horse, shadow I guess, banged his feet and did more snorting and if I was a horse expert, I'd say sneering too. This horse was annoying.

I turned away from it and walked off towards some of the dead cowboy's maybe to pick up some money if any as well as to get a hat to blend in more. Finding a hat rather quickly that seemed to look pretty good. I plopped it on my head. It was a good fit too. Hearing loud neighing and snorting with foot stomping I looked back at the large white horse that seemed to be trying to get my attention. If I were to say, this horse looked unbelieving that I just turned my back to it. I wasn't in the mood for animal games. I played too much of this game with wild livestock back in Japan. Horses included. I wasn't going to play.

"_Go away, I don't want to deal with a wild horse wanting to play."_ Spoke in my native tongue waving a hand to it. I went back to scavenging what I could. The stallion just gave me a really weird look. Like what in the world had I just said? Welcome to my world stallion. I've been doing that all week. I grabbed a satchel from one of them removing all that I didn't need. Which had been everything but the money and bullets for the gun I suppose. Finding the rest of the money I turned and seen that the stallion was still there looking angrily at me. Like a girl going, "How could you ignore_ me!" _You know, of all people, you ignored that one person and suddenly you're being yelled at for it.

My shoulder was still stinging and burning with that painful throb pulsing throughout my arm. I took in a deep breath and dug my fingers into the wound. Grunting out in pain. I felt the metal beneath my fingertips and curled my fingers around the slippery metal. Warm blood spilled onto my hand and traveled down my wrist. Getting a grip of the slug and yanked it out with a sharp yelp in pain. I held my shoulder tightly feeling blood seeping through my fingers.

"_Curses, how am I supposed to clean this without anything to clean it with? Damn those cowboys. They took everything that probably had the equipment I needed. Tch!" _ I pulled the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my katana that I had put down on the ground and put it through the satchel in a way it'd stay in. The gun I had put in a holster. I believe it's called. That I got off of one of the deceased cowboys. I groaned deeply and gripped my shoulder tighter and knelt down to the ground. A lot of blood was coming out. Maybe I nicked an artery or something. The stallion, Shadow, was being very noisy. He came in front of me and something happened. He knelt down onto his knees and stayed there looking at me. I looked into those golden orbs…he wanted me to get on?

I moved and cautiously stood up going towards the wild stallion and put a leg over him, and just looked at him. He was looking back at me. I was just waiting for him to buck up or something like that. Lowering myself carefully while not releasing my wound that I had a tight grip over to try and control the bleeding. In a quick motion the stallion stood up and moved forward. I gripped its pure white mane now stained with blood with my free hand. Leaning down on it gaining more stability.

Stallion, Shadow doesn't seem to fit this horse, ran hard. He was bolting through the woods like it was nothing. Leaping over logs, weaving through the trees, and jumping over small streams. It was hell staying on just like it was holding onto my wound. I was starting to get dizzy though. Shaking my head to try and stay awake. Resting my head on the stallion, everything was so disorienting. Stallion looked back at me for a brief moment before seeming to move faster through the thick terrain. That or my perception is lost.

Why was this stallion trying to help me?

Wondered with my eyes closed. It was getting harder and harder to open them. I could hear my breathing becoming shallow. So I'd either die of blood poisoning or blood loss. This is absolutely ridiculous. Here my father was lecturing me for going out in the town where so many commoners were that could kill me or kidnap me and turns out I was kidnapped inside my own home. I'm going to make a new rule for while I'm in this crazy country. No speaking English till I understand what they are saying completely and until I nail this weird accent they have that I apparently don't have.

My vision was doubling and I could hear my heartbeat getting slower. This was actually nice. Riding a wild stallion going so fast while bleeding out…or blood poisoning getting to me. It was peaceful. Maybe that is what this stallion is doing. It's giving me a peaceful breathtaking death. This is nice. I should make a name for this stallion. I've always liked the name Shiro. It means white. It fits perfectly

"_Thank you, Shiro." _ Whispered quietly closing my eyes for probably the last time. I was at peace. I regret leaving my family like this. But at least I know neither of my sisters will find me and see me like this. That would be the worst. Had thought before passing out not seeing the break through the trees that showed a ranch, cattle, and herders.

* * *

"Brother the old coot is at it again. I can't get her to stop. I swear one of these days that cow is going to bash her brains out on that fence post." My brother grinned towards me and chuckled.

"Maybe so. Help me out already Nell. The pregnant cows aren't going to put themselves to the pens." Nell nodded brightly and nudged the mare she was on with her spurs lightly. The mare had moved alongside her brother's as they made their way towards the cow's they both seemed to pause coming to a halt.

"What is that sound?"

"Sounds like…hooves." Both turned a bit on their saddles to look back where the racing hoof sounds were coming from. The sound became slow in a trot. A breath quickly left Nell's lungs to the animal she saw peaking out from behind the trees. Her brother not the same,

"Nell get inside. I'll shoot this one once and fer all now." Nell nodded quickly to her brother's words and started to turn away till she saw bright orange on the Shadow horse.

"Brother wait, look." The brother waited when he too saw the bright orange and the red on the pure white mane of Shadow. Shadow stepped out further reveling a person on its back. He was slumped down on it looking more dead than alive. And with the crimson stain going down the Shadow's side, I'd definitely say dead.

"Brother, did the Shadow bring someone for us to help?"

"Looks like it. And by the looks of it, that person is dead." Neither of the two could tell if the person was male or female with how they were slumped on the Shadow with their long orange tresses wild and covering their face.

"We can't just leave. Brother…" Nell's brother looked at his sister and held a sigh. If he just left he would never hear the end of it. Cautiously the brother went forward, his horse nervous to the much larger one. Shadow stepped a couple of times in place and made a whiny noise. The brother rode up feeling a bit nervous himself. He had seen the Shadow horse a couple of times before. And each time it killed one of his livestock and wouldn't let anyone near it and almost killed his sister. The horse had no attachment to things, seemed too not care for anything, yet here it is with a person on it's bareback with a…sword?

Shadow had let out a low growl to the brother's horse daring him to come any closer than he was. His horse backed up a couple of feet. The brother slid off of his saddle with ease and made his way to Shadow who stood very tall, two inches higher than him. Gold eyes watched him like a hawk. The brother finally got to the wild beast and raised his hands to grab the other rider off. A tense moment passed as he grabbed the rider he found was a male. Pulling him down almost getting stabbed by the thin black sword that looked sharper than any knife he'd ever seen.

The brother turned over the ginger-headed male and felt breathless instantly. The male in his arms was absolutely breathtaking. Checking for a pulse and was disappointed for just a brief moment till he felt a small one under his fingertips. Looking at the wound, this man had been in a gunfight by the looks of it. The brother picked the ginger up after taking off the satchel and carted him to his horse. With ease he put the man on his saddle and pulled the satchel over his back. He got on as well kicking the sides of his horse to get moving.

"Nell, get back to the house. Get Tia and Nnoitra. He's still alive." The brother looked down at the ginger through his bright blue bangs and narrowed his eyes and brown ones that barely opened looking at him hazily before shutting closed once more.

"Just hold on a little longer. I gotcha Ginger." The brother looked back seeing Shadow staring at the ginger for a moment more before disappearing into the woods once again. Curious: that's what the blunet was. Shadow was just a short for Shadow of Death. Everyone knew that horse but no one could catch him. No one was able to shoot it even at point blank. The blunet knew this best. It trampled what got in his way and killed the rest. The horse was a living-breathing horse monster. Then why did he save the ginger?

Getting to the house quickly. The brother drug the ginger into the house and everyone was bustling around him handing him items he'd need. Finding the bullet removed, an artery nicked, it took a while to help the ginger. Everyone was surprised that the man was still alive with that kind of wound and led poisoning on top of it all. With that said, everyone knew it would take a while for the ginger to get back on his feet if he survived.

* * *

I remembered seeing something really pretty. A little vague but it was this pretty shade of blue. And I remember hearing some sound that sounded deep and sultry. It made my heart skip-hop-leap a beat. I had heard that sound a couple of more times. I couldn't recall it though. I just knew I wasn't dead…well that's what I think. If this were hell then I'd believe it. It was horrible hearing that kind of alluring sound and not being able to see where it's coming from.

I knew I had to be alive though because there have been a couple of other times I've seen, blurry, figures of people. I've tasted food, much better than the stuff in the boat, and felt sponges going over my torso and cool rags on my head. I had to be alive. If I am alive, I want to wake up. I need to wake up already.

Gasping I sat up and held my shoulder almost instantly. I looked at it and saw a cloth wrapped around it. Looking down at my abdomen where a wet rag was and obviously just landed there from my forehead. Breathing out a few raspy breaths before gaining my breath. I laid back on the mattress I had been on with a sheet on top of me. Catching my thoughts, kami I was alive. The light throb of pain in my shoulder was proof enough. Who had taken me in? Where did Shiro take me? Well wherever and whoever I'm grateful. I wasn't about to complain about the throbbing pain in my shoulder that's for sure. It's better than being dead.

Sitting up once more feeling nausea wash over me. Staying in the sitting position for a few good long minutes before even daring to move again. I slowly stood and looked out the window to see the sun rising. Hearing murmurs in the room next to mine probably, lots of murmurs, the residents of this house were obviously getting ready for breakfast or chores. I saw something in the trees outside and looked hard out there.

Opening the window a screen was in the way. Odd, I had never really had a screen before. Japanese houses don't have things like this. I looked further into the trees and saw white step out. It was Shiro! Smiling a bit I knew he sees me. I needed to see him closer. I looked down at what I was wearing and it was just a pair of leather trousers and one really baggy linen shirt. It was good enough I suppose. I opened the wooden door immediately to meet eyes with that pretty shade of blue. Those blue eyes widened vastly. I'm sure I was just the same.

Oh jeez. Why was it suddenly harder to breathe?

"Yer awake so soon." That was the sinful tone too. How odd. His voice sounded really nice. Usually I find other male voices to be almost annoying like the squeaky women voices chirping around my head most of the time. But his is really nice to hear. I nodded lightly, remembering I wasn't going to speak English till I fully understood their…slang.

"I'm Grimmjow, who are you?" Well giggle snort chuckle. Now I'll have to think of something to do. An idea quickly sprung to mind. I did the 'death' sign to my throat and shook my head. The blunet Grimmjow, yes the man has blue hair, sky blue hair. His eyes are this glimmering cyan color. His brows pinched together lightly.

"Yer mute?" Nodding, Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck a bit with one hand and had his other hooked on his worn and torn jeans.

"Kay then. What do people call ya?" Oh I get a nickname? I'm pretty sure I can't sign Ichigo to him. Well I could write it down, but I don't think they'd pronounce it right. I guess whatever they came up with is fine. Giving a light shrug to the blunet. Grimmjow rubbed his chin lightly and just looked at me.

"Well we've been callin' ya Ginger. S'at okay?" Ginger? Well that's a new one. I've heard of strawberry and dandelion head before. But not ginger. It's less insulting too…so yeah. Giving another nod to Grimmjow he grinned.

"Well Ginger you got up just in time for breakfast." I pointed towards the screen where I had seen Shiro, Grimmjow quirked up a thin blue brow trying really hard to understand me.

"They'll be plenty of other sunrises to watch Ginger." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Wait, they call Shiro shadow.

"Don't wall me Ginger." Wall, wall him? I just rolled my eyes. Oh okay walling him means rolling my eyes at him. Got it. Strange, but okay. I blew out a breath and looked at the wall where our shadows are and just pointed to it.

"Yes wall, rollin' yer eyes." I shook my head and swayed a bit pointing more at the shadow. I pointed to his then mine then outside. It's like I finally go through to the blunet. His eyes curiously went to me then over my shoulder.

"Shadow is outside?" Giving a sharp nod.

"Grimmjow hurry up breakfast is getin' cold." Heard a chirpy female voice call out. Grimmjow looked back towards where the dining room is I supposed down the hall then back to me.

"That bangtail has been hangin' around here since it brought ya here. I'm sure he'll still be there after breakfast. Com'mon Ginger, let's eat." Grimmjow turned swiftly on his heels and headed down the hall. I quickly caught up to him and grabbed his forearm. Grimmjow's blazing blue eyes would always still me, they were just so pretty. I released his forearm and rubbed my hands together rolling them lightly.

"Ah you want to wash yer hands?" Nodding, he grinned when he got it right the first time. Over 'ere." I followed him into the kitchen where five other people were just bustling around like mad. A pair of pale brown eyes looked up to Grimmjow brightly but then landed on me and widened in surprise.

"Oh yer awake Ginger! And so early too. We thought you'd be out of it for at least one to two more weeks. You've only been out for five days! It's so good to see yer awake. How's yer shoulder doin'?" I leaned away from the green haired girl that was now suddenly in my face holding my arm to see the wound.

"He's a mute Nell, quit pestering him so early in the mornin'. Oie Ginger, this is my sister Nell. The other lady is my half sister Tia. The tall dude is Nnoitra, he's married to Nell.-"

"Why are ya tellin' him our names when he can't even speak?" Nnoitra I take it said so insensitively. I mean I know I'm not really mute and acting is isn't all that proper either. But if he said that in front of an actual mute person imagine how'd they feel. They'd probably feel like shit afterwards.

"Nnoi!" Nell had marched over to the tall lanky man sitting at the table and slapped the back of his head.

"Ignore 'em. Anyway the two grinnin' at cha are De-Roy and Yylfordt. De-Roy has the cog teeth. Tia's younger brothers. Take a seat." I had been at a sink washing my hands during this whole talking process. Shaking the water off of my hands then wiped them on a towel next to the sink.

"Grimmjow did you wash your hands?" Grimmjow sat down in a seat and grabbed a biscuit from a plate and took a big bite out of it.

"Of course not. But it ain't yer food I'm touchin', so what does it matter?"

"Grimmjow manners! Go wash yer hands. I don't care if you aren't touchin' the other food, wash them, now." Nell gave Grimmjow a stern glare, which was returned ten-fold. I can already see this was going to be an interesting time here. While my short time here I'll surely be helping Nell with this mannerism problem. If there's anything I know about more than hard labor its manners. I stepped behind Grimmjow's seat and reached out with a hand. Good thing about hanging around everyone I wasn't supposed to hang around with, like doctors for example, I learn a few tricks. A lot of stuff about pressure points. I grabbed a pressure point on Grimmjow's neck making him shoot up. Grabbing his forearm twisting it making the stinging pain I knew was there worse.

"Ah ah G-Ginger." I got him to the sink and let him go. He spun around glaring at me heatedly. I all but just smirked and nodded my head towards the sink. A few more moments of pure silence, he turned around and started up the sink. I almost grinned to my first achievement.

"Wow I wanna learn how ta do tha!" One of the blonde brothers said. I think it was Di-Roy, he has the cog looking teeth.

"Me too. How did ya do that ta Grimm? Ya like grabbed his neck and arm- saw ya twist it a bit, but how did ya do it?" I waited for Grimmjow to finish washing his hands with much attitude as he dried them and threw the towel back on the counter. He looked at me,

"Happy?" Well he wasn't happy about what I did. I grinned and poked his forehead like my mother had done to me when I was a kid and not happy with doing something.

"Oie, don't do that. I ain't no kid." I cocked up a brow at the blunet and rested my hand on my hip and tilted my head to the side keeping the look. "Don't give me that look. I mean it."

"Then quit actin' like a child Grimmjow. Yer setting a bad example for how to act in front of Yylfordt and Di-Roy. And they're already monkeys." Nell said sternly. Grimmjow just marched back to his seat and nearly flopped down in it.

"Yeah, sorry. Oie Ginger, sit down already." I eased my way over to the table. They were all just staring at me like I was some great entertainment. It was strangely familiar. Right parties were a lot like this back home. Everyone would just stare. Even if it were out of the corner of their eyes they would just stare. Nell had pulled up a chair from the corner and sat it between the two boys Yylfordt and Di-Roy. Lowering myself onto it looking at the two, could their grins get any bigger?

"Grimmjow, say grace." Nell warned Grimmjow before he took another bite out of his biscuit. I held in my laugh to the surrendering look passing on Grimmjow's face. Hands joined around the table, two hands were nearly tearing mine of my arm. To my right, Yylfordt I believe, grabbed my hand and yanked it off my lap. The sudden motion sent pain up my shoulder and down my arm. Holding in a hiss, I cringed.

"Ya ninny be careful. His arm ain' fully healed. So don' go yankin' on it." Nnoitra said dully. He was across from me and caught the glimpse of pain.

"Sorry Ginger." The teenager wasn't sorry at all. I could see it in his eyes. I gave a nod and bent his hand backwards twisting it and shoved the pad of my thumb into a pressure point. Yylfordt's mouth opened to let out a painful yelp but it didn't come out. Grimmjow had started praying.

"Dear lord, we wanna to thank you for givin' us our daily bread and water."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." Yylfordt was whispering quietly bending with my grip. Nell, who was sitting next to Nnoitra across the table, and Nnoitra were both peaking out their closed eyes looking at us. Di-Roy was doing the same but in the corner of his eye. Tia that sat at the end of the table to the right was just looking at us blankly with low green eyes with total apathy.

"We thank you for keeping our herds healthy and strong." Grimmjow continued not hearing the whispering words or seeing the situation of Yylfordt leaning heavily to my side with his brown eyes wide in pain while he spat out apologies left and right.

"Uncle. Uncle. Mercy. I won't do it again. I promise. I'm sorry." I let go of Yylfordt's hand. He just grabbed it in pain and gave a low whimper and curled down a bit with his forehead almost touching the table.

"And please forgive us for any sins we may have or have committed. In Jesus name we say, Amen." Grimmjow lifted his head and we all released hands. Blue brows scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong Yylfordt?" He shook his head not looking up.

"Nothin' just a cramp." I was passed some, well I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it tasted fine. I put a couple of the round bread like food on my plate and passed it along to Yylfordt that barely looked me in the eye. Grimmjow's lips pursed lightly.

"I reckon I just missed somethin'." Grimmjow stated.

"I'm startin' ta wonder just who Ginger is Grimmjow and all that he can do." Nnoitra dully said.

"His finger thing is startin' ta creep me out. Can ya teach it ta me Ginger?" I stared at Di-Roy that looked so hopeful. I shook my head; I could only imagine the hell if I taught him something like that.

"Awh. Well why not? I ain' doin anythin' bad."

"De-Roy quit complaining and eat." Tia spoke in this low monotonous tone. I was passed what I believe is bacon and rolls of meat they call mysteries here. Taking one of each before passing it along. Next came along some scrambled eggs. Putting a small portion on my plate doing the same with passing along. The biscuits came along and I took one doing the same. Well this is a morning ritual, isn't it? I looked at everyone as they started eating and talking. I didn't want to stay here too long. I needed to get home. I hate imposing on people. I ate the food in of course utter silence and just watched them, listening.

"It was such a cute wittle doggy. I don' see why we couldn' get it." Nell was talking about this dog she saw the other day that she had really wanted. She insisted it would make a great herd dog.

"Cause the last time we gotta dog no one took care of it unless told and it ran away. Besides we don' have the time or money ta take care of another animal." Apparently money was a huge issue. If me being here wasn't a bigger obviousness than it already was.

"I don' give a flyin' hoot about it. If ya don' go to school then yer gonna be dumber than a sack of bricks and yer already tumblin' down the creek. I'll give yer hide a whoopin' boy." Grimmjow said towards Yylfordt who had wanted to go to a rodeo later in the day.

"It would be so cool if we got a dog. I promise I'll take care of it." Di-Roy said towards Nell and Nnoitra. Nell grinned almost victoriously towards her husband that sneered to Di-Roy.

"There is no way we're gettin' another dog. None of y'all would take care of it. I surely won't." Finishing the sweet fluffy cakes of sort and starting on the biscuit that was the last on my plate.

"Aw Nnoi it's just cause ya don't like dogs after that one incident. This one was so sweet." Di-Roy looked at me,

"So yer gonna be stayin' till ya get better, right? Ya gonna help out aroun' 'ere like a freeloader? Wood needs choppin'." I blinked almost stupidly at Di-Roy. I was going to be put to work? As in actual physical labor and not some boring treaty that my father could do in his sleep? But work that I run away to do? I can do it without being scolded?

"Di-Roy!" Three synchronized voices hissed. Nell, Tia, and Grimmjow had hissed to the younger male. He almost cowered in his seat.

"Whut? I ain' doin' nothin'."

"I'm so sorry Ginger. Please don't cut wood. It would aggravate your wound. It's still swelling an' a bit infected." Who said I needed both arms to cut wood? That was the great thing about being ambidextrous and using a sword. Cutting motions downward are almost second nature. Standing I grabbed my plate with the biscuit in my mouth. I pushed in the chair with a foot and went to the sink.

"Ginger, hold up there Ginger. Don' listen ta Di-Roy, he's just a yack." What in kami's name is yack? I looked up at Grimmjow that stood a few inches taller than I did. I bit the biscuit and held the other half of it. Quirking up a brow to Grimmjow. Giving a shrug and looked around for an axe or my sword. Both would do the trick. I couldn't spot either though. Where did they put my sword? I didn't care much for the bag.

"Ginger I mean it. No work till yer wound is healed up." Peering over my shoulder to look at the blunet. He stood there with his thickly corded arms crossed over his chest staring at me determinedly. I turned around the rest of the way and returned the look. This staring contest went on for a while really…

"Give in Grimm, this Ginger has a one-track mind."

"No, he ain' gonna do it." I walked going to the front door not caring to find my weird shoes and just opened it leaving. It didn't close since Grimmjow yanked it open. I walked onto the dirt trail and then onto the green dew covered grass.

"Don' make me drag your bum back in the house.

It was surprising to say the least when I opened the door and saw him standing there. All I could do was just stand there and stare at him for a bit. He too seemed surprised upon seeing me. I think it's the annoying hair of mine that interested him. I found out so far about this man, Ginger, he seems old. I mean old as in cunning. I mean what in tarnation was that arm movement he did on me? He looks pretty young physically. Everyone settled around fifteen summers that he'd seen. The same age as Yylfordt and Di-Roy.

I took notes on his personality so far. Ginger seems to have quite a bit of manners compared to Di-Roy and Yylfordt as well as a bit of a temper. I guess I'd get irritated too if people couldn't understand me. Ginger appears to be either tolerant of pain or just uncaring. I know his shoulder had to be hurting. But the Ginger paid no mind to it. Ginger is also very _sly_ looking.

Ginger looked over at me and just gave me this smirk. That smirk told all kinds of playfulness and mischievous ways. It was taunting me. Just daring me to even try to drag his ass back inside. I had to remind my lower region that a nine-year age difference is really stretching it for me. The heat that curled in my groin diminished when the thought of him being the same age as Di-Roy and Yylfordt came back to mind. That was just all kinds of depressing because Ginger was as right as rain. Yes he is.

"Don't make me tan your hide for bein' a yack." I'm seeing a lot of these confusion looks that diminished really quickly on Ginger. I think he was a little off his wagon. Or didn't get much schooling. "I'll whip yer bum if ya be an idiot." Ah there was that little light of realization. But then he grinned again and turned around going towards where I guess he spotted the woodpile.

"Ya don't have an axe. So ya can't do nothing." Trotting after the stubborn Ginger. He grabbed a log and turned tossing it to me. He's lucky I have sharp reflexes or else that would've smacked me right on the noggin. Catching the stump of wood and gave a glare to Ginger. He lifted his hand from his good arm and flexed it a bit. His eyes were looking at me in slits. Mischievously he smirked. I didn't like that smirk of his one bit right now for some reason. Suddenly he was moving and the wood in my hands was pressing in. I felt my eyes widen to Ginger's fist going right through the wood long-ways splitting it right in half. The one piece now two fell to the ground. I was staring at Ginger still feeling shock going right through me.

"Luddy mussy!"

"By Jiminy!"

"Hoity-Toity!" Heard Nell, Yylfordt, and Di-Roy say together a bit distance away. So probably peeping from the front door. Ginger was just grinning at me slyly. I finally got what the sly grin has been meaning right now. He didn't need an axe and he didn't need to use both hands. Also the look on my face was probably worth every bit of making me irritated.

"Okay, I get what yer sayin' Ginger. But yer still not working today." Ginger's syrupy honey-brown eyes fell in an angry wave. I don't get why he's getting so upset over not being able to work. Ginger held his shoulder looking it then looked at me with eyes still ablaze but then simmered and just seemed to be looking at me…pleadingly. Awgh for christs sake. I growled deeply and ran a hand through my shaggy blue tresses and gave a stern glare to Ginger that was now staring curiously. Its always going to be eyes with him, isn't it? I'm going to die of heart failure if I have to keep staring into those pools of molten molasses.

"This is how it's gonna work Ginger. You ain't gonna use yer bad arm. If ya do, I'ma give permission to anyone here ta rein you in like a bull and tie ya to the bed. Ya cut the wood with an axe, not yer fist- though that was somethin'. Quit giving me that cocky smirk or I'ma hit ya over the head. Lastly ya only are goin' ta chop up a month's worth's of firewood. I don't want cha out here more than necessary while yer wound heals. Got it?" Ginger gave a sharp nod and grinned. You think the kid was happy to get chores.

"Good. Now get inside and put yer mudpipes on." Again confused. I was starting to see he understood English just fine…it was the slang that was putting him off. Was he from up east or something like that? "Go put yer boots on." His mouth dropped in a circle for 'oh'. Ginger nodded and turned back around doing a light jog back to the house. I hummed lightly and looked down to the two wooden blocks at my feet then towards Ginger getting back in the house.

"Jus' where are ya from Ginger?" Was he some sort of dude? I too went back in the house.

"That was amazing. He just punched it right in half- Hey Grimmjow how cool was that? Holdin' that lump of wood while he did that? That was so great. I wanna learn that. Ya think he'd teach me?" Di-Roy asked in excitement. I didn't see Yylfordt anywhere or Ginger.

"No." Sitting down, I grabbed my fork and dove into my pancakes only to choke when I heard a loud squeal from a horse.

"What in the heavens is goin' on out there?" Nnoitra asked while pulling himself from his seat. His thin lanky from slunk to the door opening it. Rapid footsteps went through the hall where Ginger and Yylfordt entered. Ginger looked excited. For just chopping wood, boy there's something really not right in his head to be so excited for chopping up wood. Ginger shoved the axe into Yylfordt's hands and ran out the door after pushing Nnoitra, who was moving slowly, out of the way. The squeal came again then it was followed by a neigh. I then remembered Shadow. Almost tripping over my seat when getting out of it so quickly.

"Man what is with that horse? It sounds sick." Di-Roy asked following me with the normal two other curious bunch, Nell and Yylfordt. Tia finished eating and was washing her dishes uninterested in what was going on. I bolted around the other side of the house towards the gate that led to the fields. Ginger sprung over the gates and ran onto the open field where Shadow stood.

"Shadow…Oie Ginger wait! He may have helped ya once but don' trust 'em twice!" Yelled Di-Roy. Ginger, safe to say right fucking now, was fast on his feet. One moment he was leaping over the wooden fencing and the next he was almost 150 feet out in the field where Shadow had been standing. I ran up to the fence and climbed up it quickly and dropped over. Shadow reared up to Ginger coming towards him almost stomping on Ginger. But Ginger just stepped back a little bit making it a barely missed hit. Shadow moved lunging towards Ginger, but Ginger moved to the side and grabbed Shadows neck from the opposite side and in one swift motion kicked off the ground and pulled up with his good arm ending up on Shadow's back.

I was stilled. Stunned. Shadow bucked like a rodeo bull trying to toss off the rider. But Ginger stayed on moving with Shadow's body oppositely to not be thrown off. Ginger's wild long orange hair seemed to defy the laws of nature seemingly floating. His hair was like whips of fire with the sun shining on it. Ginger's eyes were calm and almost at peace. At peace riding a wild furiously bucking stallion. Shadow was spinning around now tossing his body side to side trying everything to get Ginger off. But it wasn't working.

"Oh my sawn…" Nell whispered standing on one of four wooden logs separated by a good 8 inches that made up the fence. She watched Ginger with dewy eyes. There was still a chill in the air, you could even see your breath, so watching Ginger and Shadow was even more captivating than it was. You could see their breaths lingering in the air. There was dirt and grass being kicked up by Shadows stomping feet. White and Orange went boldly against each other. Both of them looked wild and untamable. Shadow finally stopped trying to throw Ginger off and settled for breathing harshly. Shadow looked back at Ginger whom leaned forward a bit more and stroked Shadow's neck softly. A small smile worked its way onto Ginger's lips.

_He was beautiful._

"Well what do ya know. We got ourselves a bronco buster." Nnoitra said watching the scene avidly. He was leaning up against the wooden fence. Di-Roy and Yylfordt were sitting on the fence just watching.

"Just where in the world did this guy come from?" Yylfordt said utterly baffled. It was a good question. Who Ginger was and where he was from is a complete mystery. Returning my attention to the scene, Shadow was just staring at Ginger then there was the look of pure evil from Shadow, which had me alarmed. Suddenly Shadow was sprinting off as fast as his legs could take him down the long hill with the 6-inch grass not making him slow down a bit. Shadow spun around returning the other way. I went to call out when I saw Ginger sitting up and spreading his arms out, peace, absolute peace.

"Deary Ginger is goin' to be a real lady killer in this town. I bet even Tia will get weak in the knees for 'em." Nell said earning a little glare from Nnoitra, but she just kissed his nose when noticing it. Speaking of Tia. I looked in one of three kitchen windows to see Tia at the sink with her dishes just staring out it to Ginger. Her green eyes that were normally low and serious were wide and in a state of awe.

Crap…well I guess if he doesn't swing the way of males there is always females…always. But Tia's 10 years older than Ginger. That's just getting disturbing now. Shadow soon stopped the fast pace and came to a slow trot. If Shadow weren't so far away I'd say he's…grinning and that his tongue is maybe blue. Ginger got off of Shadow and gave him a rub down before the stallion bolted off into the dense trees. Ginger turned and paused seeing all of us. A clear "What" look was on his face. He walked over with a hand holding the back of his neck almost nervously.

"That was amazing! I can't believe ya rode Shadow." Way to break the ice Yylfordt.

"Ya didn' sign, write, or anything sayin' you were a bronco buster Ginger." Di-Roy said right after Yylfordt. I looked away from the two to Ginger where I was expecting a confused look and yep, there it is. So he is confused with the cowboy slang. But from what I just saw I wouldn't say he's from the eastern states.

"Cowboy who is a horse tamer Ginger." Dully pointed out making the more than usual scrunches up brows on Ginger's forehead relax a bit. Those honeydew eyes of his could knock me out anytime. I let out a small sigh and turned to the others.

"Kay shows over. Di-roy, Yylfordt you got school so get goin'. Ginger shoes on now. Nell get the horses ready." They all did this face before going off. Nnoitra stared at them leaving for a moment before turning to me.

"So where do you think Ginger came from?" I stared at Ginger's back disappearing into the house and frowned a bit in thought.

"I'm at sea with 'em Nnoi. He's like a bag of nails to me. All I got from 'em is that he doesn't know our slang. Like he's a dude…but from what we saw I ain't so sure anymore. Let's go." I went off to start my day like a normal day but this time I'll be having an eye on a certain orange-mane man. Nell had gotten the horses ready for the day. I hopped up on mine, Pantera, nearly as white as Shadow but he had a black tail and mane as for Shadow was pure white. An albino horse is what Shadow is. I could hear the distinct sound of wood being chopped. I looked up to where the shed is with wood stacked in piles next to it. And next to that is a stump of a cut down tree and Ginger chopping up wood with one arm. He looked content chopping wood if not happy.

"Grimmjow, let's get this done. Long day ahead." Nnoitra called out. I watched Ginger for a few seconds more before nodding.

"Yeah."

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

**Okay so this has been sitting in my shelf of stories for *goes and checks*for like seven months now. So I guess I'll share it. The setting of this story is somewhere between the 1870-1890's. There's some information on their ages below- and other useless stuff. Like the cowboy slang and money values and such. You know...like that. And no I didn't get any of the information from "Wikipedia" sadly, that would've been easier, but probably false.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. It won't be a rated M for quite a while and I won't be doing regular updates. I don't have time for that kinda stuff nor the motivation. So yeah...**

**...**

Ichigo - 20

Nell (25) & Grimmjow (24): Brother and sister

Grimmjow, Nell – Tia (25) : Half-blooded siblings

Nnoitra (26): married to Nell (Grimmjow's best friend)

Yylfordt (6'1 140) + Di-Roy (135 5'6) : Brothers (Tia's younger fraternal twin brothers.) 15

Yack: idiot

Hog-Killin' time: A great time

Wall: Roll eyes

Afly: to become expert at

Dumpish: Sad, depressed

Close-fisted: stingy, mean

Coot: ninny, idiot

Cross-patcher: ill tempered

Curly wolf: tough guy, dangerous man

By gum: an inoffensive oath

Dabster: one who is expert in anything, a proficient

Hill of beans: Not worth the trouble, trifling value

High tail: leave/ride away quickly

Bangtail: a wild horse, mustang

Bag of nails: everything confused, topsy-turvy

At Sea: at a loss, not comprehending

Smoke pole : six-gun

EagleEagle Turban Head

Pistareen - One-fifth of a dollar, a silver coin, formerly in the United States, of the value of twenty cents

In 1869 and 1870, coins were introduced in denominations of 1, 2, 5, 10 & 50 céntimos, 1, 2 and 5 pesetas. The lowest 4 denominations were struck in copper (replaced by bronze from 1877), with the 50 céntimos, 1 & 2 pesetas struck in .835 silver & the 5 pesetas struck in .900 silver. Gold 25 pesetas coins were introduced in 1876, followed by 20 pesetas in 1878. In 1889, 20 pesetas coins were introduced, with production of the 25 pesetas ceasing

Pistareen

5 dollars

2 ½ dollar

Akhal-Teke


End file.
